


On The Nature Of Daylight

by forsitvenire



Series: A Heavy Heart To Carry [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Conflict of Interests, Developing Relationship, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsitvenire/pseuds/forsitvenire
Summary: The days have been sunny for too long, and despite the dark clouds brewing over the horizon, Mathias still stubbornly tries to convince himself that it will not rain.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Series: A Heavy Heart To Carry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761172
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title's taken from [this wonderful piece](https://youtu.be/InyT9Gyoz_o) by Max Richter.

The sun-heated clay tiles emanate warmth around them, and the feeling is pleasant against their skin even through the layers of clothing.

They have climbed up onto the rooftop of the western buildings surrounding The Park about an hour ago, as soon as Edwin finished his shift for the day. He didn’t even bother to change from his work clothes, but neither did Mathias, and so they have been lounging on the sloped rooftop side by side since then, facing the harbor and the softly glimmering waters of the bay below. 

Mathias has just straight out sprawled himself across the roof tiles, with his arms folded loosely behind his head and eyes closed. Edwin’s pretty sure he managed to doze off sometime in the past couple of minutes, as it’s obvious to him once again that the rogue hasn’t slept at all the night before. 

He notices absently that there are already new freckles blooming across Mathias’ cheeks in reaction to the direct sunlight exposure, and he considers briefly shielding him in some way to prevent sunburning. But Mathias just looks too peaceful as he basks in the warm, afternoon sun and Edwin quickly dismisses the thought. It isn’t like they were going to spend here the entire afternoon, after all. 

They have managed to expand their after-work activities to roof walking in the past few weeks, among other things, mostly due to Mathias’ efforts.

One evening, about a couple of weeks ago, Mathias suggested showing him a few climbing tricks, that he thought Edwin might find useful when working at heights. Edwin was initially slightly taken aback by that, but the rogue quickly followed with an explanation for his proposition. Namely, that it was only fair he’d teach Edwin something himself, as he was practically an expert regarding engineering by then, from the numerous evenings he had spent listening to Edwin talk about his work, as well as watching him redraw and remeasure Alexton’s blueprints.

And so he agreed, albeit reluctantly, to meet Mathias by the main gate to the city the next time they both had an afternoon off. 

They started with low-branching trees and flat-lying rocks first. Mathias told him how to find secure purchase even on the seemingly flat surfaces and how to keep himself steady against the wall when resting, while allowing the blood flow to return to his limbs at the same time. Edwin was quick to learn and combined with his previous experience with scaffolding, he soon managed to complete all the obstacle courses (consisting mostly of various trees, fences, boulders and even a barn) that the rouge had prepared for him. When they were done with all the middle-height structures around the Elwynn countryside, Mathias also showed him numerous ways he could break the fall to avoid more serious injuries, whether during an actual fall or if he was forced to jump off higher places.

Around the same time Mathias began to slowly slip a few aspects of melee combat into Edwin’s training. At first unbeknownst to him, as he thought initially that Mathias’ deliberate taunts were an indication of his desire to be pinned down and kissed breathlessly, and that the play-fighting they engaged in prior was just for show and to rile him up a tad bit more. But Mathias only yielded when he wanted to and ended up on top of Edwin most of the time anyways, and so Edwin soon realized that it’d take him more than just his brute strength to overpower the smaller, but more agile rogue. 

This time, Mathias didn’t verbally tell him what to do. It made Edwin focus entirely on his movements instead; the way he dispensed his body weight to force him into lying still, or all the places where he pressed his fingers to effectively incapacitate Edwin’s limbs. It took him a while, but Mathias was visibly pleased when he first managed to flip them over using one his previous methods, and the kiss that followed was the best kind of positive reinforcement for Edwin to catch up on what the rogue actually wanted from him.

Mathias even showed him how to hold a dagger properly, and how to perform and deflect some basic attacks.

“There are uncertain times ahead,” he told Edwin, as he stood behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly to fix his stance. Edwin glanced over his shoulder, surprised by the sudden flash of solemnity in Mathias’ bottle green eyes. “I’d like if you knew how to defend yourself properly and never use such knowledge, than to have you find yourself in a situation where you’re completely defenseless and I’m not around.”

But apart from that single incident, the careless afternoons spent in the forest away from the hustle and bustle of the city and the ever-present stone dust of the construction sites proved to be salutary for them both. It was a different form of physical exercise than Edwin was used to, but he quickly realised that he began to sleep much better after having tired himself out that way. Mathias seemed to enjoy his role as Edwin’s mentor too, especially when they chased each other around the trees and roughoused in their shade as if they were children again. 

But it couldn’t last for long, obviously, and soon they found themselves simply lacking time to venture into the Elwynn forest for hours, both preoccupied with the amount of work that was suddenly thrown onto them. 

The time they had left together was instead spent with Mathias showing him various interesting, or especially secluded spots all around the city, usually accessible by some sort of a climbing route, where Edwin could practice climbing on less rural structures. And so he followed Mathias across the rooftops, towers and walls, with the rogue two steps ahead of him, mostly due to his lighter build and greater experience. 

These were the events that have lead Edwin to where they are sitting now; the purple-tiled rooftops overlooking the harbour being one of the very first places that Mathias has showed him, and it soon has become his favourite as well - mostly for the distance that separated them from the main parts of the city, as well as the general peacefulness of it and of course, the view.

“How was work?” Mathias asks suddenly and a small, amused smile tugs at his lips as he feels Edwin startle slightly beside him. He opens his eyes and turns his head to the side a little, to look at the other man properly. 

Edwin’s sitting right next to him, leaning forward a bit with his knees drawn up and his elbows resting across them, holding a half-eaten apple in his hand. 

“I thought you were asleep,” he says, narrowing his eyes at Mathias. He swallows the piece of apple he had in his mouth, before voicing out a semi-adequate answer: “Work was… absorbing.”

Mathias lifts his eyebrows slightly, prompting him to elaborate a bit further.

Edwin sighs heavily and turns his gaze away from him to look at the sea below. He stays silent for a couple more moments, chewing on his apple absently, before he finally speaks again. 

“There was an accident a couple of days ago,” he starts reluctantly, and Mathias pushes himself up onto his elbows to have a better view on him. “One of the harnesses that is used to lift heavy blocks of marble snapped, and the block fell onto the senior overseer below, who was responsible for the procedure. His legs got crushed beneath it, and others had to cut them off to get him out.” 

“And what did the healer say?” Mathias asks, encouraging him to continue. 

Edwin turns slightly to look at him over his shoulder. 

“He couldn’t afford a healer. And before they could fetch one of the Abbey priests who agreed to see him pro bono, it was already too late to even attempt to sew his legs back.” 

He turns his eyes away again, as he finishes eating his apple. He wraps the core in his leftover lunch parchment, pockets it and wipes his hands on his breeches, before continuing: “He’s recovering at the moment, mostly from the blood loss and the general shock. It’s rather obvious he won’t be able to return to the construction site anymore. He’s got a wife and four children at home, and he was their only source of income. A lot of people knew and respected him, so the guild has agreed to yield some of our income for him, at least until he finds employment somewhere else.” 

“I always thought the labour guilds were provided with healing services free of charge, if the injury happened during work,” Mathias tells him, slightly perplexed by his words. 

“They were, that’s the problem. The court have apparently stopped paying for it last week, and no one was aware until that particular accident,” Edwin explains grimly. “We’re working with heavy materials and industrial machines, it’s bound to happen that someone gets injured now or then. But there was always a priest or a paladin at the site, so it wasn’t that much of an issue, until now.” 

“Can’t the guild hire someone on their own behalf?” 

“I mean, they could,” Edwin sighs and lifts his hand to run his fingers through his hair, matted and tangled from the dried sweat, “but apparently they’re cutting our wages next, and if that happens, the majority of the workers will be barely able to support their families, so none of them will even think of sharing their pay for the common cause.” 

He places his arms behind him and leans back onto them, stretching out his legs. 

“I only have to pay for a small room and food for one, after all,” he continues, somewhat absently, “but I can’t possibly imagine a situation, where I’d have to settle down and provide for a family on my own. They get us to work more hours to earn the same pay as before, but to be honest, I don’t have anything else better to do at the moment. And if that’s the only way I can make myself useful to the Alliance, then so be it.”

The air around them suddenly feels cold to Mathias, and he curls into himself subconsciously, folding his legs and wrapping his arms around his shins. He rests his chin on his knees and tears his eyes away from Edwin’s face, following his line of sight towards the harbor. 

_Settle down. Provide for a family. Useful to the Alliance._

Edwin stays silent after that, but the words still echo in Mathias’ mind. 

He can’t tell how long it is until the other man speaks again, but their shadows are almost twice as long and the sun’s already halfway down the horizon. 

“They want to make me the guildmaster,” Edwin tells him quietly, and Mathias lifts his head from his knees to look at him in surprise. Their eyes meet and he looks uncertain, as if he is looking for Mathias’ approval. “Nothing’s official yet, there’s supposed to be a vote sometime next week. But they’ve approached me about it already, saying that despite my age I’m the most outspoken and educated out of them all, and perhaps I could take the matter to the king himself. Ask for an audience, maybe find out what’s going on, why did the court decide to save on the labour guilds all of the sudden, since we’re apparently not the only ones whose wages have been cut, and—”

Edwin pauses abruptly and takes a deep, shaky breath. He looks tired, agitated, and Mathias’ heart aches for him. 

Mathias feels his chest tighten uncomfortably, as if something chilling seized around it, pushing it inwards. He bites down on his lip and looks away, suddenly unable to reciprocate Edwin’s gaze. 

The thought that even if by some chance Edwin managed to talk to the king, it would still be in vain, is bitter on his tongue. The Stormwind Keep treasury has been almost running on empty for days, and it’s only a matter of a few more weeks until all the guilds in the city will be refused their pay entirely. Mathias knows this well, because _he was there_ , when the king, following Lady Prestor’s advice, distributed the gold meant for the rebuilding of Stormwind to all counties adjacent to Elwynn to support the military stationed there. In the long run, the maneuver was supposed to secure the allegiance of the local noble houses to the Stormwind crown, but in reality, as he has just now realized from Edwin’s words, it only deprived the common folk of their basic source of income. 

He wants to tell Edwin it’s no use, that it’s all been decided by people who have more power than all his guildmates combined and there’s nothing they can do to change it. He wants to, but he doesn’t. 

He shifts his eyes back to Edwin, and his breath catches in his painfully tight throat. Edwin’s eyes are still somewhat uncertain when he reciprocates his gaze, and he looks so vulnerable, but at the same time so open and hopeful, as if he could hand Mathias his own heart without a single thought, if he ever asked him for it. Like he trusted Mathias would take good care of it. 

Except, he knew he wouldn’t. 

He couldn’t even take care of his own heart properly, let alone somebody else’s. 

He wonders briefly if he’s even in the right place, beside the right person. The answer’s already somewhere deep in his mind, but he’s too scared to dig it out. Mathias can _see_ the dark clouds brewing over the horizon, and yet he still stubbornly keeps trying to convince himself that they do not bear rain. 

He shuts down his brain, shuts his eyes and surges forward instead, grasping Edwin’s face between his hands and pulling him into a desperate kiss. 

The stonemason gives into the touch immediately, and it hurts Mathias twice as much. 

“What was that for,” Edwin breathes against his lips when the lack of air becomes too much. 

Mathias brings their foreheads together tentatively, weaving his fingers inbetween the black strands of Edwin’s hair. 

“Thank you for finding some time for me,” he says earnestly. 

Edwin just smiles softly back at him. 

Mathias pulls back after a while and settles back against the roof tiles again, this time making sure his leg is pressed tightly alongside Edwin’s. 

They sit quietly beside each other for a couple more moments. Edwin’s gently kneading Mathias’ leather-clad, slender thigh with his palm, and soon the last rays of sunlight sink deep below the ocean line. 

“You could always work with me,” Mathias suggests quietly, and the other man looks up at him quizzically. “You’re smart. Agile. Observant. Quick to learn. You’d be a good rogue.” 

Edwin scoffs at him, but the gesture bears no contempt. 

“So that was your plan all along,” he says, poking at his thigh in mock accusation, “that’s what all the tree climbing was about. You wanted to recruit me. How can I work with you, when I don’t even know who you work for?”

Mathias hesitates for a moment. Considers his options briefly, but then his lips press into a thin line and he suddenly looks way more serious for a playful exchange. 

“I could introduce you, even vouch for you,” he tells Edwin, and covers the stonemason’s hand on his thigh with both of his palms, “But I need you to be completely sure about it.” 

The amusement in Edwin’s eyes fades slowly, as he realizes that Mathias is actually serious. He stares at him with wide eyes for a couple of seconds, before his shoulders deflate visibly and he sighs with resignation. 

“I can’t. Even if I wanted to, I can’t,” he says quietly. “I’ve been in the guild for more than half of my life, I can’t just leave them right now. I’m sure there’s something that can be done, perhaps it’s just some sort of a misunderstanding. Besides, can you honestly imagine me spying on someone?” he tries to lighten the mood a little, but Mathias sees straight through him as the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Once again, he’s tempted to just straight out tell him everything he knows about the current situation at the court. That he just cares about him too much to let him engage in everything that’s bound to happen soon, especially from the perspective of a guildmaster. And once again, he restrains himself. He’s voiced out his offer, and that’s the most he can do. The rest is up to Edwin. 

“At least think about it,” he says instead.

“I will at least think about it,” Edwin says back, mocking Mathias’ somber tone playfully. 

And with that, the solemn mood is suddenly broken, and they both can’t keep the smiles off their faces.

The sun has set completely and it’s quickly gotten pretty cold. They gather their belongings and scramble off the rooftop, with Mathias, as usual, taking the lead and Edwin following soon after.

“Do you want to come over?” Edwin asks him as they make their way across The Park, shoulder against shoulder and their hands linked in a loose grip, as there’s barely any risk of anyone paying them any attention at this hour. 

“Not tonight,” Mathias tells him with a tired sigh, and Edwin just squeezes his fingers reassuringly. “I’ve got so much work assigned that I’m pretty sure the next time I get some actual sleep will be sometime next week. If the Titans are merciful, that is.” 

“I think I can relate, though at least I get the nights off,” Edwin says sympathetically. 

They walk together all the way to the Trade District.

“I’ll find you,” Mathias promises, as usual.

“I know. And I’ll be waiting,” Edwin says right back, as usual. 

Mathias presses a quick kiss to his cheek and he’s off in a second, disappearing into the shadows. Edwin heads off in the opposite soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been almost three weeks since they last parted their ways by the edge of the Trade District.

Three weeks that have left Mathias more exhausted than he’s ever been before in his entire life. The exhaustion seemed to have grown into him, spreading its slimy roots deep inside his bones, weighing him down more and more with every passing day. 

Exactly twenty days ago he was assigned, alongside a party consisting of a few other, similarly ranked SI:7 operatives, to keep a close watch around the city and gather as much information as they could from the common folk, concerning the rising rumours about a riot being planned by the labourers, who, apparently, demanded abysmal amounts of gold for their subpar work. 

He knew Edwin was busy too, preoccupied with the growing uneasiness among the labour guilds, not necessarily concerned with their reward being too small, but rather, a complete lack of said payment. 

He also knew that Edwin, the newly-elected stonemason guildmaster, had no idea they were working on exactly the same issue, but from two completely opposite sides. And the thought was slowly killing him. 

So he tried to stay as low as he possibly could, deliberately avoiding all places and all people he knew could provide him with useful information. Edwin, though unaware, being one of them. 

He was aware of the repercussions that would occur if someone had ever found out about him concealing crucial intelligence. Especially intelligence concerning the matter that he was personally assigned to. But if anything, he was the one to blame, for getting so close to Edwin, that the stonemason has begun to trust him enough to provide him, somewhat involuntarily, all of that information, complete with every single detail. And therefore, Edwin shouldn’t be held responsible for that, especially on Mathias’ account. 

So, for the first time in his life, he played dumb. Made up various nonsense about not being able to find leads, or all his tips turning out to be dead-ends. His peers seemed to have more luck than him, but he always made sure that their luck didn’t outweigh Edwin’s security. 

He knew what would surely await him, should anyone ever see through him, but he was too far gone to care.

He had his weaker moments throughout these three weeks; days, when he couldn’t bear not being able to see Edwin for that long. And nights that followed, when he stalked through the city, staying in the shadows the entire time, checking every single inconspicuous tavern and inn, looking for these that held the labour guilds meetings that particular night. He always did his best to slip inside, keeping his head low as he made his way to the furthest corner of the room, letting the other workers crowd around him and shield him from the view. Hiding away in plain sight was one of his most mastered skills, and also the one he was most grateful to have. 

He never stayed for too long, though. Those couple of minutes, when he could stare at Edwin from across the room, were all he had to satisfy his longing for the next couple of days. But it was enough to notice that Edwin was a natural, and a damn good leader. That people seemed to be, just like Mathias, subconsciously drawn to him. That they listened to his every word and that they were ready to follow every single order that fell from his lips.  
And Mathias could only watch helplessly, as Edwin planned and went over yet another move to get the king to listen to them at least once, still hoping that it was all just a misunderstanding. 

And it made his very soul ache, as he knew damn well, that Edwin’s ideas were brilliant and so incredibly well-thought, that they would have worked without a doubt, but in a world where there was actually something they could be given. 

He had a hard time sometimes, subduing the intrusive thoughts that swarmed his brain, telling him to just _go_ to Edwin and tell him all that he knew. But he knew all the same, that it would only lead to him being expelled from the SI:7 and probably thrown into Stockade for betrayal of the Crown and perjury, and that Edwin would probably immediately think that he was with him only to spy on him and the guild. Which was, technically, the most obvious conclusion that anyone with two functioning brain cells would draw, when presented with such information. So Mathias stayed silent. But it was a painful and a demanding silence.

But he’s just missed Edwin so fucking much. 

It’s been three excruciating weeks, until the issue has died down enough to make the higher ranked operatives relieve him, alongside the rest of his party, off their duties for a couple of days.

But deep down, Mathias somewhat knew, that it was just the calm before the storm. 

It didn't change the fact, that the first thing he did after leaving his grandmother’s office was to rush inside the Old Town, looking for the tavern that he knew he would find Edwin in.

He found it quickly enough and settled himself across it’s entrance, in the shadows surrounding the Old Town gateway leading towards the canals, where he had a good view at everyone who entered or left the tavern. 

And he’s been lurking there since then. 

It’s already late afternoon when the doors to the tavern open, and a group of people dressed in rough, slightly dusty clothes emerge from the inside. Mathias watches them all like a hawk, his eyes jumping from face to face, until he catches a familiar glint of jade-green eyes. 

Edwin is one of the last workers to leave the tavern, still talking to some people, much older and more rugged than him. They seem visibly agitated over something, but he’s impassive to their intimidating gestures, and they soon bid their goodbyes and leave him be. 

He makes his way across the square towards the gateway, and all the impassiveness suddenly disappears from his face. He looks so exhausted and distressed, that Mathias wants to run to him and take him into his arms at once. But he waits patiently instead, leaning back against the stone wall behind him, with his arms inconspicuously crossed in front of his chest. 

He steps out of the shadows when Edwin’s close enough, but hesitates when Edwin notices him and his eyes flash with hostility. It’s such an unfamiliar sight that Mathias just freezes in place, unable to say anything. And even though Edwin quickly recognizes him and the violent expression is soon replaced with pure relief, Mathias is still stunned in place. Edwin’s by his side in a second, pulling him into a tight hug, completely disregarding all the people that might still be around them. 

“Look who finally decided to slither out of the shadows,” Edwin says and Mathias just melts completely into the embrace. He quickly puts his own arms around Edwin’s waist and presses himself close. 

“I told you I’d always find you,” Mathias tells him, and Edwin laughs at that, a soft, breathy sound against his neck, that makes his heart seize in his chest. 

They fall back into their rhythm immediately, as if it was only a couple of hours they’ve spent apart, not an entire three weeks. They make their way towards Edwin’s rented room, hand in hand, unable to keep themselves from touching each other after such a long time. 

But still, Mathias can’t help but notice the effect that these three weeks had on Edwin. He looks way too pale, and there are dark circles under his eyes. There’s a certain drag to his gait as well, as if the exhaustion wasn’t just mental, but also physical. He has probably still worked with the other stonemasons at the construction sites, apart from spending all his afternoons and evenings on thinking over ways to deal with the lack of their payment. 

“How are you holding up?” he asks eventually, against his own promise to keep the topic intact. 

Edwin just sighs and gives him a tired look. He stays silent, as if considering his answers. 

“It’s the first week we haven’t been paid at all,” he says, after a while. “The rest of the guild…. they don’t really want to talk anymore. There’s been a lot of uneasiness, so to speak. We still haven’t heard back from the king, and they think it’s disrespectful that he’d refuse the opportunity to talk with the people that have build the very keep the resides in. The people that have spent the majority of their lives rebuilding the city that he rules over.” 

He pauses and takes a deep, heavy breath. Mathias waits patiently for him to continue, but it seems like he has changed his mind. But before they take another few steps, Edwin speaks again. 

“I wish I could say that this isn’t something I can’t agree with.” 

The rest of the walk along the canals passes in relative silence, and Mathias doesn’t bring the issue up again. 

They soon approach the building that Edwin lives in, just at the edge of the Trade District, overlooking the canals. They make their way up the stairs, towards the loft, where his rented room is located. And with every step they climb, the air between seems to shift. 

The door closes after them with a soft click and Edwin has him pinned against it in a blink of an eye. He pushes him back with his entire body weight, grasping the front of his tabard firmly enough to lift him almost entirely off the floor.

Mathias hisses at the impact of his spine against the hardwood, but the sound is quickly muffled by Edwin’s mouth. The kiss is rough and messy and he straight out groans when he feels his lower lip split under Edwin’s teeth. He presses himself back against Edwin’s solid, warm body and just _lets_ him lick at the wound and into his mouth as much as he pleases.

He’s breathless, getting dizzy with lack of oxygen pretty quickly, but he just can’t bring himself to push Edwin away. It’s almost intoxicating - his warmth, his tongue, his teeth, his fingers digging between his ribs, the press of his firm thigh between his legs, and Mathias’ field of perception narrows abruptly to accommodate the man in front of him and nothing else. His knees buckle under him and he throws his arms around Edwin’s shoulders desperately, like a man swept by the tide, looking for a way to stay afloat. 

Edwin pulls back a little eventually, allowing them to take a quick breath, but dives right back in again immediately after to press rough, open-mouthed kisses to Mathias’ jaw and chin before moving down his neck, until he reaches the collar of his leather armor. Mathias tips his head back instinctively to give him more space and Edwin’s grip on him tightens even more, as he sucks on his pulsepoint hard enough that it’s almost on the edge on painful. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Edwin growls against his throat. “I wish you didn’t have to leave for so long.”

Mathias’ eyes are on him immediately, lucid and sober. “Then come with me next time. My offer still stands.”

Edwin sighs and the cold air against his damp skin makes Mathias shiver. 

“You know that I can’t,” he says, loosening his grip on his clothes and setting Mathias down on his feet. “Especially now.”

“I know,” Mathias says back, and it sounds way too strained that he anticipated. Edwin notices the sudden change in his behaviour and his eyes flash with worry, but Mathias grasps at his neck and pulls him down to kiss him breathlessly before he can voice out his concern. 

They stumble across Edwin’s room, trading quick, feverish kisses and parting only to take off one piece of clothing after another.

They’re both stark naked and hard against their stomachs when they reach the bed and Edwin pushes Mathias down onto it as soon as he’s sure they won’t miss it when falling backwards. 

He straddles Mathias’ thighs, keeping them locked in place between his own, and leans forward to pin his wrists against the bed in a firm, but not forceful grip. 

Mathias doesn’t even bother to fight it as he normally would; it’s been too long and he knows that they both need as much of each other as they physically can. He also knows that Edwin’s had a much rougher week that he had, so he lets him take control without much thought. 

But Edwin takes his time anyways. He makes sure his hold is enough to make Mathias pilant under him, then leans down to kiss him roughly again. It ends much quicker than before, and when he withdraws, Mathias tries to follow. But Edwin denies him, staying barely out of reach for him. 

“What are you doing,” he huffs out, annoyed, and Edwin just grins cheekily down at him. 

“Giving you something that will make you think of me, next time you decide to disappear for almost an entire month,” he replies, and there’s a flash of something darker in his eyes, that makes all further protests die in Mathias’ throat.

He leans down again, this time pressing kisses from his chin and down his throat, until he’s sure he’s passed the line of the leather armor Mathias usually wears. He latches onto the soft skin just below his collarbone then, sucking it into his mouth and between his teeth, and Mathias hisses at the stinging feeling that the action brings. He arches his back a little, trying to get as much of himself as he can into Edwin’s mouth. He feels Edwin grin against his skin, and the expression shifts into a light, confident smirk when he pulls back slightly to admire his work. 

There’s a dark purple bruise just where his mouth has been seconds ago, with a wreath of half moons surrounding it, that matches perfectly with the spacing of Edwin’s teeth. 

Edwin apparently deems the mark plausible, as he then moves on to repeat exactly the same steps a few inches lower - directly at the upper edge of Mathias’ left pectoral muscle. 

Mathias pulls at Edwin’s grip around his wrists experimentally, checking whether his goal to cover his entire chest with hickeys has distracted him enough to loosen his hold over him. His wrists are then promptly gripped twice as tightly as before, and Edwin doesn’t even spare him a single glance when he closes his teeth over his right collarbone much harder than before. It’s only a warning though, and he withdraws as soon as Mathias stills under him. 

He places his next mark on the left side of his sternum, and Mathias realizes that Edwin is actually following the pattern shaped by his most prominent freckles. There’s still an entire expanse of pale, unmarked skin across his chest, and Edwin seems entirely focused on his task, showing no intention or any willingness to stop soon. So Mathias eases himself back against the bed with a soft sigh and forces his muscles to relax, enjoying all the attention that the stonemason practically showers him with. 

Edwin smiles lightly against him when he finally feels Mathias yield in his grip, and he promptly rewards him with a tentative lick over his left nipple. His smile grows even wider, when he repeats the action on the other side, and Mathias actually _shivers_ under him. 

Edwin works slowly, deliberately, as he moves down Mathias’ body gradually, adorning some of the lovebites with a gentle press of his teeth, and soon, there are numerous bruises of varying colours blooming all over his chest and belly. He places his last one just above the his right, jutting hip bone, and Mathias shivers again, when he feels Edwin’s hot breath right next to his length, straining against his lower abdomen. 

But Edwin just exhales loudly over it before he pulls back entirely, and there’s a certain hint of amusement audible in it, that makes Mathias’ eyes narrow at him in slight annoyance. 

Edwin leans back to sit on his heels, with Mathias’ legs still trapped beneath, and his eyes shift from one mark to another, admiring his efforts. His gaze is dark, overflowing with desire, but there’s a healthy dose of pure adoration there as well, as he regards Mathias’ body stretched right in front of him. 

He manages to take both of the rogue’s wrists in one hand, and frees the other to gently stroke his knuckles down the side of Mathias’ face. The gesture is so affectionate, that Mathias looks up at him quizzically. Edwin rubs his thumb across his lower lip, making sure to avoid the freshly sealed cut there, and Mathias soon closes his eyes slightly, leaning into the touch, like a purring, content cat being softly petted by his owner. 

Edwin shifts his hand lower then, closing his palm gently, loosely around Mathias’ throat, and just as he expects, the rogue tilts his head back instinctively to accommodate him. He stills under Edwin’s touch immediately, but opens his eyes slightly, to maintain a steady eye contact. 

They stare at each other for a while, but there’s no further display of dominance between them, just pure, profound trust and desire. 

Edwin removes his hand from around Mathias’ throat after a while, and lets it trail down his body instead, across the bruises he’s left, pressing his fingers softly into the bite marks that have slowly started to swell. 

Mathias keeps his gaze steady on his face the entire time, and the only indication of the slight discomfort that the press of Edwin’s fingers is causing him him is the barely-audible hitch in his breathing.

Edwin lets go of his wrists entirely and sneaks his arms around Mathias’ middle to pick him up almost effortlessly, before placing him down gently again, face down. 

Mathias lifts himself up slightly, bracing the majority of his body weight on his elbows, and feels Edwin lean over his body and rub his nose against the short hair on the back of his head affectionately. 

“That’s what you want?” Edwin’s question is barely louder than a breathy whisper, but Mathias is already nodding feverishly before he even finishes the question.

“Please.”

Slender, calloused digits press against his lips tentatively and he opens his mouth at once, letting them in eagerly. He feels Edwin’s hot breath against the side of his neck and a delicate graze of teeth that follows soon after. A broken moan escapes his throat as Edwin latches onto his oversensitive skin, placing yet another mark. His fingers curve slightly in his mouth, stroking over his tongue, his teeth and he sucks at them in return, making sure they’re thoroughly wet. 

He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to fight the brain-numbing feeling that has begun to soak through his brain the moment Edwin first kissed him that afternoon. He feels drunk, out of place, with warmth surrounding him from all places and the raw sensation of _need_ that has settled deep inside of him with Edwin’s steady touch being the only thing grounding him, tethering him to the reality. 

Edwin’s fingers are dripping with his saliva when he finally takes them out. Mathias’ whines pathetically at the loss and the stonemason presses a quick, apologetic kiss to his temple to soothe him, before he withdraws entirely. Mathias’ chest heaves with shallow, uneven breaths and he shivers when the chilly air hit his back, just where Edwin’s warm, wide body has been just seconds ago. 

The press of his palm against Mathias’ lower back is almost scalding, but he welcomes the reassurance that seeps through the touch into him with relief. Edwin strokes his thumb across the shallow dimple beside the groove of his spine once, twice and when he speaks, his voice is strangely hoarse, but nevertheless calming. 

“I’ve got you, yeah?”

Mathias only manages out a weak, affirmative hum, that promptly blends into a full groan when Edwin presses his first finger into him. He drags his other hand slowly up Mathias’ back, following the arch of his spine, until he reaches the slight dip between his shoulder blades. He presses down there, rubbing soothing circles with his fingers. The gesture is gentle, but at the same noticeably undermined with dominance; firm enough to invoke the same response to Mathias as before, when it was Edwin’s entire body weight that pinned him down. _I’ve got you, but don’t move, unless I explicitly allow you to do so._

He says something again, in the same low and calming tone, but Mathias doesn’t have the brain capacity to process his words. He bites down hard into the meat of his hand instead, between his thumb and the pointer finger, to stifle the needy sounds that threaten to spill from his throat at the assault of sensations, knowing well that he’s on the edge of losing all his willpower to keep quiet. 

The stretch accompanying the press of Edwin’s second finger is no less uncomfortable, but it still makes him throb painfully between his trembling abdomen and the rough sheets underneath. He bucks helplessly under Edwin’s hold, trying to get something, anything, any kind of friction that would ease the overwhelming arousal that’s swallowing him whole but it only makes Edwin press his palm against his back harder. 

But the gesture isn’t as steadfast as before and Mathias knows right away that he’s just as much barely keeping himself together as he is. It’s certainly been too long, the longest they’ve been apart so far, and they’re both too distracted with each other to drag out the foreplay any longer. It’s something Mathias can accept, as long as it means relieving the intense yearning that’s slowly driving him insane. 

Edwin forces in his third finger and Mathias pushes back against his hand impatiently, which only earns him a breathy laugh from the stonemason behind him. He jerks his head to the side to glare at him over his shoulder, but his annoyance quickly melts away at the sight of Edwin’s messy grin and the way he looks back at him, with his pupils blown so wide he can barely see the green irises around them. 

“You’re alright, then?” he asks, his voice rough and visibly strained despite the grin, and it forces out all the air in Mathias’ lungs. 

“I _will_ be alright, once you’re done playing. I’ve—, we’ve waited long enough,” Mathias rasps back. 

The expression on Edwin’s face shifts, his eyes darkening even further. He withdraws his hand roughly, then wipes his fingers onto the sheets beside his thigh. 

The heat pooled deep in Mathias belly swirls in anticipation and he spreads his legs further, to give the other man more space. Edwin grasps his waist firmly and hoists his hips up unceremoniously, forcing him to distribute his body weight across all four of his limbs. 

Mathias rests his forehead against forearms, folded in front of him, and clenches his fists tightly in the crumpled linen. His head hangs low between his shoulders and he attempts to steady his breathing, trying to brace for what’s soon to come. One of Edwin’s hands is again placed on his back and he arches his spine instinctively at just the slightest press of it. 

It’s removed as soon as he yields. He hears Edwin spit into his palm behind him, and he shifts slightly soon after, adjusting himself between his thighs. Mathias bites down onto his lower lip as he feels the blunt head of his length press against his entrance, and he knows straight away that he’s not stretched enough and that their mixed saliva won’t be an effective lubricant, but all his thoughts suddenly come to an abrupt halt when Edwin finally pushes inside him properly. 

They both groan at the initial roughness of it and Edwin stops after the first few inches to let them both adjust as much as they can. His fingers dig into his waist hard enough to leave bruises, but it’s such a physical, vulnerable gesture, that Mathias perceives it as almost comforting. 

Edwin’s slow at first, visibly holding himself back, but as soon as he’s halfway inside all his self-control just melts away and he just slams his hips forward roughly and it’s uncomfortable at least, right at the very edge of painful, but it’s exactly what they both needed. He exhales shakily and pauses again when he’s entirely sheathed inside. 

It takes him a couple more moments to start moving again; his movements are forceful and uneven, both in depth and pace, and Mathias can’t help the broken little moans that escape his throat with every deeper thrust. He braces himself against the bed, trying to keep them both from toppling over. All he’s able to focus on is Edwin’s iron grip around his waist and the feeling of him throbbing against his inner walls. 

His head is swimming with sensations, devoid entirely of all thoughts, and he’s struggling to have his own muscles obey him. With every thrust he feels himself slowly losing the control over his own body, getting closer and closer towards the edge, the heat building low in his belly threatening to spill out. 

But then Edwin _growls_ and pushes into him as deeply as he can, before he stills completely. 

Mathias grits his teeth painfully and whines in exasperation, as he feels himself slowly drifting away from the release. He attempts to push back against Edwin desperately, but the grip on his hips is unrelenting and it quickly subdues him into stillness as well.

The room falls silent and their strained, quickened breathing seems to be the only audible sound. The seconds pass and Mathias shuts his eyes tightly, feeling the tears of frustration pool behind his eyelids.

Edwin lets go of his hips, only to fall forward onto all fours over Mathias with a strained groan. He shifts his weight onto one of his arms and wraps the other around Mathias’ chest, pressing himself to his sweat-covered back as tightly as he can. His body is aligned almost perfectly with the curve of Mathias’ back and thighs and covers his own, a little smaller, frame almost entirely. He rests his forehead against the nape of his neck and stills again completely after that. 

Mathias feels his hot breath on the skin between his shoulder blades. It sends goosebumps rising all over his body. They’re both shaking with exertion and with how close they are, but for some reason, Edwin stubbornly refuses to move. Mathias can feel him twitching inside of him, almost in rhythm with the painful throbbing in his own length. But he’s unable to reach between his legs to relieve himself, especially with Edwin’s weight over his back, and the stonemason has made no move so far in that direction either. But it’s him who has Mathias and everything that he is this time, so he can only try to hold himself together for just a couple seconds longer, waiting his next decision with as little patience as he has still left. 

Edwin sighs against his skin after a while, the cool air a stark contrast to the previously warm and damp sensation of his laboured breathing, and shifts above him slightly. He moves his head, while keeping his chest pressed tightly to Mathias’ back, and nuzzles roughly at the side of his head. Mathias lifts his own head with a bit of effort, to reciprocate the sudden, affectionate gesture. 

He feels Edwin’s hot breath against his ear, but another couple of seconds pass before the stonemason finally makes a sound. 

“You belong to me,” he tells Mathias, his voice hoarse and impossibly low, filled with so much intent that Mathias just trembles all over, desperately trying not to collapse under their combined weight. But Edwin’s hold on him is unwavering and he keeps mumbling against his ear in the same low, steady tone; “No one knows you like I do, no one gets to have you like I do. No one’s ever seen you as vulnerable as you are with me. You’re all mine.”

Mathias feels all of his restraint just melt away with Edwin’s voice. He’s not trembling anymore, but straight out shaking, his legs and arms threatening to just give out. He bites down hard on his lower lip and keeps it locked between his teeth, until he feels the metallic taste spread on his tongue, as the split that Edwin has inflicted there before with his own teeth starts oozing blood again. 

Edwin stays silent only for a couple of seconds, apparently set on dragging this out for as long as he can. But then he rolls his hips forward, slowly but forcefully, and he growls against his neck in a raw, primal way that vibrates through his chest and across Mathias’ back. 

“And I am yours.”

Mathias’ vision whites out without a warning and he’s suddenly struggling to breathe, overwhelmed by the immediate, powerful release that washes over him. His spine arches almost to the point of pain and he tugs desperately at the bed sheets beneath him, trying to get a grip on something that’d help him keep himself together.

Edwin keeps a tight hold on him throughout it all, whispering against his shoulder in the same, soothing tone as before. He fucks into him languidly through the aftershocks, until Mathias is entirely boneless under him. Edwin’s arm stays steady around his chest, preventing him from collapsing entirely. 

Mathias is pretty sure he managed to black out momentarily, but even in his almost incoherent state he can tell that Edwin’s close. He pushes back weakly, meeting his thrusts half-way, trying to help him as much as his unresponsive muscles allow him.

It takes a couple more of uneven thrusts, and Edwin’s just as much exhausted as he is, as he’s not even trying to pull out entirely. His movements falter, and he manages to push himself deep into Mathias with one last, rough movement. 

His jaw closes over Mathias’ shoulder and he feels him come inside of him the moment his teeth break his skin. 

He’s partially aware of the sting that follows soon after, but it’s quickly soothed by the soft drag of Edwin’s tongue, and when he manages to lift his head slightly to look over his shoulder, he’s met with the stonemason’s dark eyes, full of gratitude and affection, staring right back at him. His mouth is stained with crimson and Mathias pushes himself up weakly to lick it off his lips himself. 

Edwin eases them both down onto the bed carefully, until they’re lying on their sides, chest to back. He’s still inside Mathias, softening gradually, but Mathias doesn’t mind in the slightest, especially when Edwin trails soft kisses down his spine and between his shoulder blades, to finally put both of his arms around him and hug him tightly. 

They’re both drenched in sweat and it slowly starts to cool off on their skin, and they’re still breathing heavily with effort as if they’ve just ran from Redridge to Westfall and back, but it suddenly seems like an entirely meaningless detail. 

They lie together in silence, as the last rays of sunlight seep in through the window, bathing them in warm, orange glow and casting long shadows in places it cannot reach. It’s soft and peaceful and Mathias can’t think of any other place he feels more at home, than there - in Edwin’s arms, in his small room on the outskirts of the Trade District. 

It’s almost enough to make him forget about everything that’s happened, and is soon bound to happen, outside of their little sanctuary. Almost. 

He closes his eyes and forces all thoughts out of his mind, and tries to focus only on the feeling of Edwin’s warm chest against his back and the rough, calloused fingers stroking softly across his skin.

*

When Mathias opens his eyes again, it’s already entirely dark outside and the room is dimly illuminated by a few candles placed on the desk opposite the bed.

Edwin’s sitting beside him, dragging a warm, wet cloth gently across Mathias’ abdomen and between his thighs, washing off the sticky, cold remains of their release. 

He smiles softly when he notices that Mathias is awake, but there’s a weird, melancholic look in his eyes and it makes Mathias’ heart ache.

“I meant it, you know,” he says quietly, sort of absently. “What I’ve said before. I’m glad that at least you’re by my side.”

Mathias watches him push himself off the bed and move across the room, to place the cloth back in the basin. 

And despite the painful, tight feeling that has settled deep inside his chest, as always, he doesn’t lie. He just doesn’t say anything in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the Armada, where some aspects included here have been talked over. 
> 
> Please, let me know if you find any mistakes, it's 2:34 in the morning and English is not my native language.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you ship a rarepair so rare, that you have to draw [fanart](https://xcosmicreaver.tumblr.com/post/619387758095515648/tfw-u-ship-a-rarepair-so-rare-you-gotta-do-fanart) for your own fanfics LOL. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://xcosmicreaver.tumblr.com/).


End file.
